Por siempre
by Scarlett O Hara Red
Summary: Huérfana y sola, la joven Hinata Hyüga atravesó el vasto océano con destino a Inglaterra. Solo para encontrarse con un par de ojos negros llenos de misterios, tristezas y sobre todo un encanto que invitaba a adentrarse en un paraiso llamado "Amor", Sin duda Itachi Uchiha era el poseedor de la llave que abria la puerta al paraiso.
1. Chapter 1

Para siempre

_En 1815, huérfana y sola, la joven americana __Hinata Hyüga __ atravesó el vasto océano con destino a Inglaterra. Determinada a asumir su herencia perdida hacia tanto tiempo, se sorprendió ante la suntuosa propiedad de su primo lejano, el mal afamado lord __Itachi Uchiha__. Disputado por las más bellas mujeres de la alta sociedad, solteras o casadas, __Itachi__ era un misterio para __Hinata__. Confusa por su postura arrogante y, aún así, atraída por su arrasador poder de seducción, vislumbró dolorosos recuerdos en los profundos ojos __Negros__ de __Itachi__. Cuando él, incapaz de resistir al encanto y osadía de __Hinata__, la tomó en sus brazos y la besó con pasión, ella fue envuelta en un remolino de sensaciones desconocidas y profundamente perturbadoras... _

* * *

_Esta historia es una adaptacion sin fines de lucro, ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen.  
_


	2. Aun sin conocernos

Aun sin conocernos

* * *

_Inglaterra, 1815. _

—Ah, ahí estás, Itachi —dijo la belleza de cabellos Rosa chicle, al ver el reflejo de su marido en el espejo.

Con mirada desconfiada, examinó a la figura atractiva que se aproximaba y, entonces, se dio la vuelta hacia las diversas cajas de joyas esparcidas enfrente. Con las manos ligeramente trémulas y una sonrisa forzada, retiró una espectacular gargantilla de brillantes de una de ellas y la extendió hacia él.

—Ayúdame a colocarla, por favor —pidió.

Las facciones de su marido se endurecieron, cuando sus ojos se posaron en los collares de rubíes y esmeraldas que ya adornaban el escote osado del vestido.

—¿No crees que esta exhibición de joyas, así como de tu cuerpo, es un tanto vulgar para una mujer que pretende hacerse pasar por una gran dama?

—¿Qué sabes tú sobre vulgaridad? —Respondió Sakura Haruno con irreverencia—. Este vestido es la última palabra en moda. Además al barón Sai le gusta tanto, que me pidió lo usara en el baile esta noche.

—Estoy seguro, que no quiere tener trabajo con una porción de botones, cuando llegue el momento de desnudarte, más tarde —replicó el marido, sarcástico.

—Exactamente. Finalmente, como todo francés, es muy impetuoso.

—Desgraciadamente, él no tiene un duro.

—Sai me encuentra atractiva —lo provocó Sakura, con la voz ligeramente trémula por la irritación contenida.

Itachi Uchiha estudió a su esposa de la cabeza a los pies, examinando con profundo desprecio el bello rostro de piel de alabastro, ojos verdes cual esmeraldas, labios carnosos y rojos, la firme curva de sus senos, expuesta por el escote del vestido de terciopelo escarlata.

—Él tiene razón. Eres bella, ambiciosa e inmoral. —Volviéndose, se encaminó hacia la puerta, pero paró, añadiendo con implacable autoridad—: Antes de salir, ve a despedirte de nuestro hijo. Sasuke es demasiado pequeño para comprender que no pasas de ser una vagabunda. Siente tu falta. Partiré para Escocia dentro de una hora.

—¡Itachi! —Gritó Sakura, airada—. Es todo lo que a ti te importa. —Como el marido abriera la puerta, sin darse el trabajo de negar la acusación, amenazó—: ¡Cuando vuelva de Escocia, no estaré más aquí!

—Mejor —replicó Itachi.

—¡Bastardo! Voy a contarle al mundo quien eres realmente cuando me vaya. Nunca volveré. ¡Nunca!

Con la mano en el pomo de la puerta, Itachi se dio la vuelta para mirarla con expresión impasible.

—Vas a volver, sí —se burló—, cuando se te acabe el dinero.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, los ojos de Sakura brillaron de triunfo.

—Nunca volveré, Itachi —murmuró—, porque mi dinero jamás acabará. Tú mismo vas a darme todo lo que yo quiera...

—Buenas noches, milord —lo saludó el mayordomo con voz extrañamente tensa.

—Feliz Navidad, Shino —respondió Itachi de manera automática, mientras se quitaba la nieve de las botas y le entregaba la capa al mayordomo. La última escena con Sakura, ocurrida dos semanas atrás, le volvió a la mente, pero alejó el recuerdo deprisa—. El mal tiempo atrasó mi retorno en un día. ¿Mi hijo ya se fue a la cama?

El mayordomo pareció petrificado.

—Itachi... —un hombre fornido, de mediana edad y con la piel bronceada de un marinero experto, lo llamó desde la puerta que separaba el hall de entrada de uno de los varios salones, haciendo una señal para que Itachi se le uniera.

—¿Qué está haciendo aquí, Kakashi? —Preguntó Itachi con aire de sorpresa, observando al más viejo cerrar la puerta detrás de sí.

—Itachi —Kakashi Hatake comenzó con voz tensa—, Sakura se fue. Ella y Sai partieron hacia Barbados, inmediatamente después de tu partida a Escocia. —Hizo una pausa, esperando alguna reacción, pero no hubo ninguna. Entonces, respiró profundo y continuó—: Se llevaron Sasuke con ellos.

Una furia salvaje iluminó los ojos de Itachi.

—¡Voy a matarla por eso! —Declaró, volviéndose hacia la puerta—. Voy a encontrarla y matarla...

—Es demasiado tarde para eso —la voz desolada de Kakashi interrumpió los nerviosos pasos de Itachi—. Sakura ya está muerta. El barco naufragó durante una tempestad, tres días después de haber dejado Inglaterra. —Desvió los ojos del terrible dolor que ya contraía las facciones de Itachi, antes de añadir—: No hubo sobrevivientes.

En silencio, Itachi caminó hasta una mesa, tomó una botella de cristal, llena de whisky, y llenó un vaso. Bebió el líquido de un solo trago y se sirvió otra dosis, con la mirada perdida en el vacío.

—Ella dejó esto para ti —Kakashi extendió dos cartas, cuyos lacres habían sido violados. Como Itachi no hiciera intención de tomarlas, Kakashi explicó—: Ya las leí. Una de ellas es un pedido de rescate, dirigido a ti, que Sakura dejó en su cuarto. Ella pretendía intercambiar a Sasuke por dinero. La segunda carta fue escrita con la intención de exponerte. Ella la entregó a un lacayo, con instrucciones para que fuese enviada al _Times_, después que hubiese partido. Sin embargo cuando Kiba Inuzuka descubrió que a Sasuke se lo habían llevado, inmediatamente interrogó a los criados sobre los actos de Sakura en la noche anterior y el lacayo le entregó la carta de él, en vez de llevarla al _Times_. Kiba no consiguió alcanzarte para informarte de que Sakura se había llevado a Sasuke. De ahí que me mandó a llamar y me entregó las cartas. Itachi —Kakashi habló con voz ronca—, sé cuanto amabas al chico. Lo siento mucho. Yo...

Itachi levantó lentamente la mirada torturada hacia el cuadro sobre la chimenea. En silencio, observó el retrato de su hijo, un niño robusto, con una sonrisa angelical en los labios y un soldadito de madera en las manos.

El vaso que cogía se quebró entre los dedos tensos, pero no lloró. La infancia de Itachi Uchiha hacia mucho que le había robado todas las lágrimas.

* * *

_Portage, Nueva York, 1815._

Las botas que envolvían los delicados pies de Hinata Hyüga resbalaron en la nieve cuando abrió la puerta de madera blanca del jardín de la modesta casita donde había nacido. Sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas y sus ojos brillaron cuando los levantó para observar el cielo salpicado de estrellas, con el placer inocente de una joven de quince años, en la Navidad. Cantando las últimas notas de uno de los villancicos de Navidad que había entonado la noche entera, junto a los demás feligreses de la parroquia. Entonces, se dirigió hacia la casa, que ya se encontraba a oscuras.

Sin querer despertar a sus padres, o a su hermana menor, abrió la puerta con cuidado y entró de puntillas. Se quitó la capa, la colgó en la percha al lado de la puerta y se dio la vuelta. Entonces se paró con sorpresa. La luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana junto al nivel de la escalera iluminaba el pasillo, donde sus padres se encontraban, delante de la puerta del cuarto de su madre.

—¡No, Hiashi! —Su madre luchaba para soltarse de los brazos de su marido—. ¡No puedo! ¡Simplemente, no puedo!

—No me rechaces, Hime —imploró Hiashi Hyüga— por el amor de Dios, no...

—¡Tú lo prometiste! —Hime argumentó, desesperada, renovando su esfuerzo de lucha. Él bajó la cabeza para besarla, pero ella dio vuelta el rostro deprisa, hablándole entre sollozos—. Tú prometiste, el día en que Hanabi nació, que no me lo pedirías de nuevo. ¡Me diste tu palabra!

Inmovilizada por la sorpresa y por el horror de la escena, Hinata se dio cuenta de que jamás vio que sus padres se tocaran antes. Sin embargo no tenía idea que estaría pidiendo su padre, que su madre le negaba con tanta vehemencia.

Hiashi finalmente liberó a su esposa, dejando caer los brazos a ambos lados del cuerpo.

—Disculpa —murmuró.

Hime corrió hacia su cuarto y cerró la puerta. En vez de ir hacia su propio cuarto, Hiashi dio media vuelta y descendió la angosta escalera, pasando a pocos centímetros de su hija.

Hinata se pegó a la pared, con el terrible presentimento de que la seguridad y la paz de su mundo habían sido amenazadas por lo que acabada de presenciar. Temiendo que su padre percibiera su presencia, que supiera que había sido testigo de aquella íntima escena tan humillante, lo observó sentarse en el sofá y mirar fijamente hacia las brasas en la chimenea. Una botella de whisky, que había estado años en la estantería de la cocina, se encontraba sobre la mesa de centro, al lado del vaso, por la mitad. Cuando Hiashi se inclinó para tomar el vaso, Hinata se dio la vuelta y, con todo el cuidado, puso el pie en el primer escalón.

—Sé que estás ahí, Hinata —dijo con voz desprovista de emoción, sin mirar atrás—. No tiene el menor sentido que finjamos que no presenciaste lo que acaba de suceder entre tu madre y yo. ¿Por qué no vienes a sentarse a mi lado? No soy el bruto que debes estar imaginando.

La simpatía por los sentimientos de su padre provocó un ruido en la garganta de Hinata e, inmediatamente, fue sentarse junto a él.

—No pienso que seas un bruto, papá. Jamás podría pensar algo así.

Él bebió un largo trago de whisky, antes de decir:

—Tampoco debes culpar a tu madre.

La voz de Hiashi sonó ligeramente gruesa, como si estuviera bebiendo desde hacia mucho tiempo. Con el juicio perjudicado por los efectos del alcohol, examinó la expresión contrariada en el rostro de su hija y concluyó que había comprendido mucho más en realidad, de lo que HInata había comprendido. Pasando el brazo en torno a los hombros de ella, con un gesto reconfortante, intentó disminuirle la inquietud. Sin embargo, lo que dijo, sólo hizo empeorar aún más los sentimientos de la niña.

—No es culpa de tu madre, niña mía. Ella no consigue amarme y yo no consigo dejar de amarla. Muy simple.

HInata salió, de la manera más abrupta, de la confortable seguridad de la infancia hacia la fría y aterrorizante realidad de los adultos. Boquiabierta, se quedó mirando a su padre, mientras su mundo parecía desmoronarse a su alrededor. Movió la cabeza, intentando negar las palabras horribles que él había pronunciado. ¡Su madre tenía que amar a aquel hombre maravilloso!

—El amor no puede ser forzado —Hiashi Hyüga continuó, confirmando la horrenda verdad, sin desviar su mirada amargada del vaso—. No se trata de algo que exista por nuestro gusto. Si fuera así, tu madre me amaría. Ella creía que aprendería a amarme, cuando nos casamos. Yo también. Nosotros queríamos creer. Más tarde, intenté convencerme de que no hacía diferencia si me amaba o no. Me dije a mí mismo que el matrimonio podría ser feliz, aún sin amor.

Las palabras siguientes fueron pronunciadas con tanta angustia, que partieron el corazón de Hinata.

—¡Ah, que tonto fui! ¡Amar a alguien que no nos ama es cómo vivir en el infierno! Nunca dejes que alguien te convenza de que podrás ser feliz al lado de un hombre que no te ama.

—Yo... no voy a dejar —murmuró Hinata, luchando por contener las lágrimas.

—Y jamás ames a alguien más de lo que esa persona te ame, Hina. No hagas eso.

—No... lo haré. Lo prometo —declaró Victoria, ya incapaz de reprimir las lágrimas provocadas por el amor y por la piedad que, ahora, sentía por su padre—. Cuando me case, papá, será con alguien exactamente como tú.

En vez de comentar la declaración de su hija, Patrick le ofreció una sonrisa tierna y dijo:

—No todo fue malo, hija mía. Tu madre y yo te tenemos a ti y a Hanabi para amarlas. Y ese amor nosotros lo compartimos.

El cielo comenzaba a clarear, cuando Hinata salió de su casa, después de una noche de insomnio. Vistiendo una falda de montar azul marino y una capa roja, retiró su pony del establo y montó con dificultad.

Al llegar al rio que corría al lado de la carretera que llevaba a la villa, a menos de dos kilómetros de su casa, desmontó. Descendió con facilidad por la orilla resbaladiza, cubierta por la nieve, y fue sentarse en una roca. Con los codos apoyados sobre las rodillas y la cara en las manos, se puso a observar el agua cenicienta que corría lentamente por entre los bloques de hielo.

El cielo se hizo amarillo y, entonces, rosado, mientras permanecía allí, intentando recuperar la alegría que solía sentir en aquel lugar, cada vez que veía el amanecer de un nuevo día.

Un conejo salió corriendo de los árboles detrás de ella, al mismo tiempo en que un caballo relinchaba y se aproximaba. Una sonrisa curvó los labios de Hinata, un segundo antes de que una bola de nieve pasara zumbando sobre su hombro derecho. Desviándose rápidamente hacia la izquierda, habló, sin volverse:

—Tu puntería es pésima, Naruto.

Un par de botas lustrosas se pararon a su lado.

—Despertaste temprano hoy —comentó Naruto, sonriendo hacia la joven y delicada beldad sentada en la roca.

Los cabellos Negros, con magníficos reflejos azules, se encontraban parcialmente sujetos por un peine de tortuga, en lo alto de la cabeza, cayendo sobre los hombros como un manto nocturno. Los ojos ligeramente rasgados en los bordes eran de un gris casi perla con un ligero toque lila, enmarcados por pestañas largas y espesas. La nariz perfecta adornaba los contornos delicados de las mejillas sonrosadas y saludables, realzando la pequeña, y sin embargo fascinante hendidura que le marcaba la barbilla.

La promesa de belleza ya se encontraba grabada en cada línea y trazo del rostro de Hinata, aunque fuese obvio a cualquier observador que su belleza estaba destinada a ser más exótica que frágil, así como era obvia la terquedad en el ángulo de la barbilla y la alegría con sus ojos, sin embargo en aquella mañana, aquellos lindos ojos no exhibían el brillo acostumbrado.

Hinata se inclinó y atrapó un puñado de nieve con las manos enguantadas. En un gesto automático, Naruto se agachó, pero en vez de tirar la bola de nieve sobre él, como normalmente hacía, Hinata se limitó a tirarla al rio.

—¿Qué te pasa? —Preguntó en un tono de provocación—. ¿Tienes miedo de errar?

—Claro que no —respondió Hinata, con un suspiro.

—Dame espacio para sentarme a tu lado.

Ella obedeció y, al estudiar su expresión triste, Naruto preguntó, preocupado:

—¿Por qué estás tan triste?

Hinata se sintió profundamente tentada a contarle todo. Naruto era mucho más sabio de lo que se podría esperar de un muchacho de veinte años aun que la mayoría de las veces no lo demostraba. Era el hijo único de la habitante más rica de la villa, una viuda de salud aparentemente delicada, que depositaba en los hombros de su hijo toda la responsabilidad de la administración de la inmensa mansión, así como de los mil acres de tierra cultivada en su hacienda.

Cogiéndole la cara con dedos delicados, Naruto la forzó a mirarlo.

—Cuéntame lo que te sucedió —le preguntó.

Aquel segundo pedido era más de lo que el corazón partido de Hinata pudo soportar. Naruto era su amigo. A lo largo de los años, le había enseñado a pescar, nadar, disparar una pistola y hacer trampa en los juegos de cartas, alegando que tal conocimiento era importantísimo para que descubriera de pronto si alguien intentaba hacerle trampa. Hinata lo había recompensado, haciéndose mucho mejor que él en cada una de aquellas actividades. Eran amigos y sabía que podía confiar en él con relación a casi todo. Aun así, no sería capaz de discutir con Noruto el matrimonio de sus padres. De ahí que, decidió conversar sobre la otra cuestión que la preocupaba: la advertencia de su padre.

—Naruto, ¿cómo es posible saber si alguien nos ama? Me estoy refiriendo al amor de verdad.

—Como el amor de quien me voy a casar.

Si fuera un poco mayor, un poco más experta, Hinata habría sabido interpretar la ternura que iluminó los ojos azules de Naruto, antes que ellos se desviaran de los de ella.

—Vas a ser amada por el hombre con quien te cases —prometió—. Tienes mi palabra.

—Pero debe amarme, como mínimo, tanto como yo lo ame.

—Y así será.

—Es posible, pero ¿cómo voy a saber si realmente me ama?

Naruto le lanzó una mirada desconfiada.

—¿Alguno de los muchachos de la vecindad fue a pedirle tu mano a tu padre? —Preguntó en tono contrariado.

—¡Claro que no! Sólo tengo quince años y papá hace incapié en que espere hasta tener dieciocho años, para saber lo que quiero.

Naruto bajó los ojos hacia la cara de Hinata y rió en voz baja.

—Si tu padre sólo quiere garantizar que sepas lo que quieres, puede darte permiso para casarte mañana mismo. Sabes lo que quieres desde que cumpliste diez años de edad.

—Tienes razón —admitió con una franqueza inocente, antes de indagar—: Naruto, ¿nunca te preguntas con quién vas a casarte?

—No —respondió con una leve sonrisa, volviendo a fijar los ojos en el rio.

—¿Por qué no?

—Ya sé quien es ella.

Sorprendida por la revelación inesperada, Hinata le dirigió una mirada curiosa.

—¿De verdad? ¡Cuéntame quién es! ¿Alguien que yo conozco?

Como él permaneciera callado, Hinata comenzó a amasar una gran bola de nieve entre las manos.

—¿Estás pensando en tirar esa bola de nieve adentro de mi abrigo? —Preguntó él, observándola con aire divertido.

—Claro que no —respondió, con un brillo malicioso en la mirada—. Estoy pensando en una apuesta. Si con mi puntaria llego más cerca de aquella roca del otro lado, tendrás que contarme quién es ella.

—¿Y si mi punteria es mejor?

—En ese caso, debes escoger tu premio —concedió Victoria, con aire magnánimo.

—Cometí un error gravísimo al enseñarte a apostar —concluyó Naruto con una sonrisa, sucumbiendo al encanto ingenuo de Hinata.

Naruto erró el blanco por unos pocos centímetros. Victoria fijó los ojos en la roca, en profunda concentración, y, entonces la alcanzó de lleno.

—Y cometí otro error, aún más grave, cuando te enseñé a tirar bolas de nieve —admitió él.

—Yo ya sabía, antes que me enseñaras —anunció Hinata con petulancia, posando las manos en sus caderas—. Ahora, cuéntame con quien pretendes casarte.

Sacándose las manos de los bolsillos. Naruto sonrió con creciente ternura.

—¿Con quién crees que pretendo casarme, ojos de luna?

—No sé —respondió con seriedad—, pero espero que ella sea muy especial, pues tú lo es.

—Ella es muy especial —aseguró Naruto, en tono solemne—. Es tan especial, que pensé en ella durante todo el tiempo que pasé en la escuela, en el invierno. De verdad, estoy muy feliz por haber vuelto a casa, pues puedo verla con mayor frecuencia.

—De la manera como hablas, parece ser muy buena —comentó Hinata, sintiéndose súbitamente enojada con la desconocida.

—Yo diría que está más para «maravillosa» que para «muy buena». Ella es dócil, valiente, bonita, auténtica, gentil y terca. Todos los que la conocen llegan a amarla.

—Bien, entonces, ¿por qué no te casas con ella de un golpe y pones un punto final a la competencia? —Preguntó Hinata, visiblemente irritada.

Los labios de Naruto se curvaron y, en un raro gesto de intimidad, le tiró los cabellos sedosos.

—Porque —murmuró con voz tierna—. Ella aún es demasiado joven. Su padre quiere que espere hasta cumplir dieciocho años para que sepa lo que quiere.

Los ojos de Hinata se agrandaron.

—¿Estás hablando de mí? —Preguntó, incrédula.

—De ti —confirmó—. Sólo de ti.

El mundo de Hinata, amenazado por lo que había visto y oído la noche anterior, súbitamente volvió a parecerle seguro y reconfortante.

—Gracias, Naruto —murmuró con timidez—. Será maravilloso casarme con mi amigo más querido.

—Yo no debería haber mencionado mis intenciones para contigo, antes de hablar con tu padre al respeto. Y no puedo hacer eso por los próximos tres años.

—A papá le gustas mucho y no va a poner ninguna objeción, mientras respetemos el plazo impuesto por él. ¿Cómo podría estar en contra, cuando ustedes dos son tan parecidos?

Algunos minutos más tarde, Hinata montó su pony, sintiéndose alegre y animada. Sin embargo, su entusiasmo desapareció en el momento en que abrió la puerta de la cocina.

Su madre estaba inclinada sobre el fogón, ocupada con la preparación de panquecas. Tenía los cabellos atados en la nuca y usaba un vestido simple, pero muy limpio e impecablemente planchado. Colgados en ganchos sujetos al lado y por encima del fogón, se encontraban ollas, potes, coladores, cuchillos y embudos, todo en el más perfecto orden, conforme a la costumbre de Hime. Sentado a la mesa, Hiashi bebía su café.

Mirando hacia ellos, Hinata se sintió resentida, triste y profundamente enojada con su madre por negarle a su maravilloso padre el amor que tanto quería y necesitaba.

Como los paseos matinales de Hinata eran bastante comunes, nadie se extrañó a su llegada. Sus padres la miraron, sonrieron y a la saludaron. Hinata retribuyó el saludo de su padre y sonrió hacia su hermana, pero apenas consiguió mirar a su madre. Entonces, comenzó a arreglar la mesa con toda la vajilla y los cubiertos, una formalidad considerada por su madre inglesa «necesaria para una comida civilizada».

Mientras se ocupaba de su tarea, Hinata se sentía con poca voluntad, pero cuando tomó su lugar a la mesa, la hostilidad fue cediendo paso a un sentimiento de piedad. Observó a Hime Hyüga, que intentaba de todas las maneras posibles compensar a su marido, conversando en tono animado, sirviéndole más café y panes calentitos, recién salidos del horno, al mismo tiempo en que se esmeraba en la preparación de las panquecas, que constituían el plato preferido de Hiashi para el desayuno.

HInata comió en silencio, en su mente buscando con cierto desespero una manera de consolar a su padre por su matrimonio sin amor.

La solución quedó clara en su mente cuando él se levantó, anunciando su intención de cabalgar hasta la hacienda de los Nara, a fin de verificar como estaba el brazo quebrado de la pequeña Annie.

—Voy contigo, papá —anunció Hinata, poniéndose de pie—. Ya hace algún tiempo que vengo pensando en pedirte que me enseñes a ayudarte en tu trabajo.

Tanto su padre como su madre le dirigieron sorprendidas miradas. Hinata jamás había manifestado interés por el arte de curar. La verdad, hasta aquel momento, no había pasado de ser una niña alegre y despreocupada, interesada sólo en divertirse. Aun así, ningún de los dos puso objeción alguna.

Hinata y su padre siempre habían estado muy unidos, pero desde aquel día en adelante, se hicieron inseparables. Ella lo acompañaba a casi todos los lugares y, aunque se rehusaba terminantemente a permitir que lo asistiera en el tratamiento de pacientes del sexo masculino, se mostraba más que feliz con la ayuda de su hija en cualquier circunstancia.

Ninguno de los dos jamás mencionó el triste asunto que habían discutido en la fatídica noche de Navidad. Al contrario, llenaban el tiempo que pasaban juntos con conversaciones tranquilas y bromas inocentes. A pesar de la infelicidad que le apretaba el corazón, Hiashi era un hombre que apreciaba el valor de la alegría.

Hinata había heredado la belleza exótica de su madre, así como el humor y el coraje de su padre. Ahora, aprendía a desarrollar la compasión y el idealismo, también características de él. Cuando niña, había conquistado con facilidad la simpatía de los habitantes de la villa con su sonrisa irresistible. Aquellos que antes gustaban de la niña alegre ahora adoraban a la joven de fibra que se preocupaba por sus dolores y se empeñaba en disminuirles el sufrimiento.

* * *

La historia ni los personajes me pertenecen no lo hago con fines de lucro.


End file.
